The Bodyguard
by Tobelieve15
Summary: Jacob is mega superstar Vanessa Carlie's bodyguard. In reality he is a lot more then that, she does not know it yet. He is sworn to protect her but what he has to learn is that he cannot protect her from everything. Not even from herself. A/N


Hi! This story is from a story that I was trying to write a long time ago, which was called "Trying to Live the Life". I deleted it because it was all over the place. But I decided to rewrite again! I hope you like it ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW !

"I often wonder if I ever made the right decision to leave home. I miss my parents terribly. But once I am on stage I know its all worth it" Nessie narrates.

She is backstage getting ready for her performance. Her concerts are sold-out and is number#1 on billboard charts. She is adored by millions. As she gets ready she slowly creeps around the stage door to check the crowd out. She hears her name being chanted by her adoring fans "VANESSA CARLIE! VANESSA CARLIE! VANESSA CARLIE".

Seeing so many people always gets her very nervous. "Vanessa! What are you doing here?" Jacob exclaimed. To the public eye, Jacob was Vanessa's bodyguard. In reality he was a lot more than that but she didnt know it . Yet.

"I was just checking the crowd out" She said softly. She was very nervous and she could just feel how the anxiety build up from the core of her stomach.

"Come on! You need to finish getting ready!" He pulled her along back to her dressing room.

As soon as she stepped into her dressing over, her make up stylist, hairdresser was all over her.

Nessie kept doing vocal exercises as Linda(her hairdresser) did the final touches of her hair.

She quickly grabbed her phone and to make her usual pre concert phone call to her parents for good luck.

As soon she sat a foot on stage she felt comfortable. She knew she was born to perform and she felt the connection to her fans.

When the concert was done she ran off stage to Jacob's arms that were waiting for her. "You did such an awesome job". He held her tight and whispered in her ear. He held her tight against him and then she was quickly release when photographers began taking pictures of them.

'You don't to be in the front page of gossip magazine, I can imagine the title now "Vanessa Carlie is dating her bodyguard" Jacob whispered softly in Nessie's ear.

"Yeah its silly" Nessie said softly and sadly. "Only if he knew" Nessie thought.

After showering and slipping into more comfortable clothing, she headed back to the hotel. "How about some Chinese food tonight and movie ? " Jacob questioned Nessie.

"uhh " She said as she opened her room's door. "The usual" He asked.

"Yes.. See you soon" She said.

She placed everything carefully in its place. She stared at her reflection and she imagine her parents at her side.

Tears spilled over her eyes. She missed her parents quite terribly, she couldn't call but that would make matters even worst.

There are many things that she felt was missing her life and she needed her mom now more than ever.

Especially, recently she has being having feelings. Inappropriate feelings. Well not inappropriate feelings. Just feelings for the wrong guy.

She wiped her tears away and then she quickly pulled out her textbooks. She needed to catch up on some homework.

Seth knocked on the door. "Renesmee" He said.

Nessie opened the door quickly and said "Seth someone can hear you".

"Sorry" Seth said covering his mouth.

"So what is the lovely popstar doing tonight" He said as he glanced over the textbooks.

"Homework" SHe said grabbing the textbooks from his hands.

"Look at Vanessa Carlie in Nerd Mode" He said jokingly. Nessie lightly punched his shoulder.

"What are you doing tonight" She asked Seth.

"Well, I am going with someone tonight and she has a friend" Seth started saying as Nessie looked at him suspiciously.

"SO-?" She asked suspiciously.

"I need you to lend me Jake for the night" Seth said straightforward and Nessie heart just drop.

"Seth, Jacob isn't my property, he can go with anyone he wants" Nessie said as if she didn't care.

"I know, I know, but its that Jacob won't go unless 1) you go with us 2) you are already sleeping".  
Nessie put her textbook aside and "Well, I am definitely not going with both you". SHe was annoyed, how stupid would she look. She will be by herself while Seth and Jacob are in great company and having the time of their lives.

"So can you please make pretend you are sleep, Nessie! For me !" Seth said practically begging her.

" I will do anything. I will owe you for life!" Seth said practically on his knees begging her.

"Fine...Fine" She said laughing at Seth's desperation.

"Thanks ! Nessie you are the best !" Seth said carrying her and spinning her around.

Jacob opened the door and said "Am I interrupting something"?

"No- No" Nessie said walking away from Seth.

"I was going to bed until Seth over here came rudely interrupting me" Nessie said lightly as she lifted the covers up.

"Nessie, I thought we were going to eat and watch a movie" Jacob said sadly.

"Sorry, Jacob but I am already so sleepy" SHe said faking a yawn.

"Okay, my sweet Nessie, go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow" He said kissing Nessie on the forehead.

"Bye my Nessie" Seth said hugging her and kissing her on the check.

Jacob turned off the lights and Nessie heard how they left the hotel room. She felt lonely and heartbroken. Jacob. Jacob was going out with another other girl. A girl that was not her.

Nessie cried to sleep that night. At least in her dreams, Jacob and her were together.

She always dreamt about Jacob. This time it was almost real. Jacob hovering over her while she slept and caressing her cheek. Jacob quietly whispered "There will never be anyone else but you". Nessie already knew it felt too good to be true.

Shortly after the sun rised, Jacob was already in the room trying to wake Nessie up. "Renesmee, RISE AND SHINE" Jacob said moving her.

"NO" Nessie said covering her face with the covers.

"Nessie!" Jacob said and pulled the covers away from her face, but he did not noticed that her legs were intertwine the comforters.

Jacob pull made her fall onto the floor. "Nessie!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Ugh, Jacob! I know I have to get up  
but it does not mean you have throw me on the floor" Nessie said annoyingly and ignoring Jacob's intentions of getting her off the floor.

"I know and I am so sorry. It wasn't my intention, Nessie" Jacob exclaimed.

Nessie sat on the bed crossing her arms. "I know Jacob. I know" She said and looked at his eyes so he cannot think she was actually mad at him.

"Nessie, your eyes are so swollen. Have you been crying?" Jacob said worried.

"I - I didnt get much sleep last night" She said

"oh really" Jacob said curiously.

"yeah, I guess it was too pumped from the concert" She said as got her bathrobe and picked out todays outfit.

"You dont have to lie to me" Jacob said seriously as he got closer to her.

She was shock to say anything. "I just thought that you had enough trust in me, to come to tell me your problems, but I guess I am wrong" Jacob said seriously.

"Jacob" she said softly.

"Its fine, Nessie. Don't say anything right now." Jacob just gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I-" She said softly, looking into his eyes.

"yeah?" Jacobo lie to me-you know" Jacob whispered. Nessie turned to face him. Did he know? She asked herself mentally.

"I can see it Nessie- in your eyes. There is something that you are hiding and its hurting you" He said walking o said as he finished hugging her and looked at her.

"I-?" Nessie whispered getting closer to him then suddenly stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Rise and Shine!" Seth screamed as he entered her room.

Jacob mentally cursed at Seth, how can he ruin this moment. He was finally having conversation with Nessie and was able to get close to her. It has been months that Nessie has had any real contact with Jacob. Their friendship has taken a toll for the worst. He felt that Nessie was keeping him at distance.

"How is my favorite pop star in the world" Seth says giving Nessie a huge hug.

"Great- just great" She said softly and sad.

"You don't sound too convincing" Seth said as he walked over to stand by Jacob.

"I am just tired. I hadn't slept well last night." Nessie said she gathered her clothes.

"Well, come Ness, hurry up you are going to be late for your photoshoot". Jacob said seriously.

Nessie was secretly glad that Seth came in the perfect moment. She didn't want to lie to Jacob but she couldn't tell him the truth. It hurt her to be so harsh with him. She needed to be for her own well-being.

She quickly showered and got dressed. She quickly got into the car that awaited outside of the hotel.  
"No" she said quickly as she walked over to the mirror.

"Nessie" Jacob said softly.

"I just miss them. I miss mom and dad." She said seriously. Trying to keep her face emotionless. She figured she wasn't technically lying to him.

"What?" Jacob questioned. "You asked me what was wrong? I miss them, Jacob" She said.

"Oh- Nessie" He said hugging her.

"It fine.I am not a baby" She said seriously as she looked at her phone.

She need to be strong, she didn't want Jacob's pity. She didn't want Jacob worrying over her. SHe knew the sacrifices she needed to make when she got into this career. But the last thing she wanted is to talk about it. Yes, she missed her parents badly. Bu

"I know- I just-" Jacob tried said before he rudely interrupted. "Just drop it please! Jacob I don't want to talk about it. There isn't anything you can do" She nearly screamed. t, she was hiding a secret.

Jacob was taken back by her words and was puzzled when she screamed. She never spoken to him that way. She regretted her harshness towards him. "Sorry, Jake".

"Nessie, I just want to help you... You never have spoken to me that way" Jacob said truthfully.

"I know... I am sorry" She said getting closer to him.

"I am here for you, Ness" Jacob said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It just hurts" She started saying softly. The driver pulled into the parking garage and opened the door for her.

"Come on, Nessie. I promise we can talk later. " Jacob said encouraging her.

"Time to put on my million-dollar smile" She said wiping her tears away and smiling. She got off the car and head towards the elevator.

"Vanessa Carlie" The stylist said. "The beautiful Vanessa Carlie" He repeated. Nessie couldn't help to blush she was embarrassed when she would receive compliments.

"Just Vanessa" She said as she shook his hand. "No, you are too beautiful to be just Vanessa" The photographer said.

"My name is Marco. Marco De La Villa. You are just perfect for this photoshoot. The team of hairstylist and makeup is waiting for you just this way" He said as he walked her over to her dressing room.

In her dressing room there was surprised that was waiting for her.


End file.
